


Not so cursed after all

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Post play! Can you get more canon compliant!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Byaghro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byaghro/gifts).



> For byaghro who inspired me to first write and hooked me on next generation.

Rose Fucking Weasly! 

How can he not see? 

Everything I do is for him. Save the world, who cares, all I ever wanted to do was save him. Yet he still obsesses about that know it all Ravenclaw.

Yeah, ok, I fucked up! I almost ended the world! But it was all for him. 

How else would he be able to see me as more than a friend if I didn't do something spectacular. Maybe I should have been a Malfoy. I nearly destroyed everything just to get him to notice me.

The worst part is she's my cousin. How can I be jealous? I want him to be happy! 

Actually, the worst part is that he doesn't even know how much he's breaking me. If only I could be honest. But then who would ever accept it even if I could? I'm just the useless Potter boy who almost destroyed his dad's life work. What would he see in me?

"Albus, stop writing you're soppy crap and come to bed!"

Except he does.


End file.
